Adurna's Quest
by MTPokefan
Summary: To destroy the one ring has always been Adurna's dream.  When the chance comes, can she help destroy the ring with her falcon Edar? Or will she lose the ones she loves? This is the beginning of her journey through Middle-Earth.
1. Introduction

Lord of the Rings: Adurna's Quest

By: MTPokefan

Introduction

The beginning of this tale is very similar to the movie and book _The Lord of the Rings_. We start with Sam, Marry, Pippin, Aragon, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf when they decide to join Frodo Baggins on his quest to destroy the "one ring" . That is when we meet an elf named Adurna, a friend of Gandalf.

Let me tell you of Adurna. She has long black hair, dark brown eyes that, amazing skill with the bow and long blade, and has a powerful falcon named Edar. Edar means earth in elven, perfectly matching his dust colored feathers. Adurna received Edar from Gandalf when she was a little girl, but the wizard never returned since. Later Adurna found out that Edar is no ordinary falcon. At night Edar transforms into a pitch black dragon. Since he is a dragon, he can easily speak to Adurna through thoughts. No one knows how he can do this, not even Edar! Because they can easily commutate with each other, they have became quick friends.

For years, Adurna and Edar have been traveling around Middle-Earth hunting down Orks that have been destroying villages.

Now hearing of Gandalf being in Rivendale, Adurna sets off towards the elf city.


	2. Rivendale

Lord of the Rings: Adurna's Quest

"Rivendale"

Gandalf was sitting in one of the rooms that looked out towards the great falls of Rivendale, when a sound of galloping hooves draws Gandalf attention from his pipe he was smoking, to the rider on a tired black horse. The rider had a dark green hooded cloak, a bow was strapped to its back, and a long sword attached to a belt. "You need help there rider?" ,Gandalf boomed as he stood up to get a better look at this rider. "Why, yes, master Gandalf" ,the rider replied in a mimicked tone. The rider turned the horse around so Gandalf could easily see that the rider was, "Adurna?" Gandalf ran down the steps that led towards the courtyard where the Adurna dismounted, laughing like crazy. Gandalf reached the court yard and braced Adurna. " Why are you here?" ,He said excitedly.

"I came to find you. It was Edar's idea." ,She replied. "By the way, where is that pesky falcon, anyways?" ,Gandalf asked backing up to get a better look at his old friend.

One high note, then a long low note was whistled. The falcon easily soared down from one of the buildings roofs. The morning sunlight bounced off the falcons dust colored feathers, giving him a magnificent appearance. "Ah, there he is." ,Gandalf sighed.

Edar landed on Adurna's arm, and stared a the old wizard. "_Yep, that's the old gizzard"_ ,was the first thing Edar said. "Come on Edar, we didn't see him for years and the first thing you say is that! Sorry Gandalf, he still has his habits." ,Adurna replied blushing ever so slightly. "It's all right, Adurna. Come, you must be tired after a long ride here. Take care of your horse first, though." With that he turned, and headed up the steps. So Adurna quickly headed towards the stables, not far from the courtyard.

She remembered this place from when she was a little kid. Her parents let her travel with Gandalf for a while. It was here that she received Edar, and also the last time she saw Gandalf. Because of Sauron's armies traveling so quickly, Adurna had to travel back to her home, Lorien. _"It was fun traveling with Gandalf. Those were the good days." _,Adurna thought. She just finished brushed her horse's main, when someone entered the stables. A tall elf entered and walked strait towards Adurna. He looked like he was searching franticly for someone or something.

"Are you Lady Adurna?" ,he huffed. "Yes, is something wrong?" He straitened when he heard her answer. "A message from Elrond, my lady." The elf handed her a scroll with a wax seal on it. Adurna noticed that the seal was of a tree, the seal of Elrond; Rivendale's leader. " Thank you very much." Adurna replied as she took the scroll. The elf nodded and then walked out of the stables. _"I wonder what that was about?" ,_she thought. _"Well, all I know is that he called you 'lady'. Last time I heard that was back at Lorien." _The falcon's thoughts came into her head. _"You somewhere near by? I go a bad feeling." _

_"You worry too much." _,then a picture appeared in her mind of the falcon on a branch of a pine tree right outside of Rivendale. _"Lets find out what it says. Shall we Edar?" _

"_Sure!" _,came the reply. Adurna carefully opened the scroll.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Adurna,<em>

_I pray your travels were safe. _

_I'm having a meeting discussing the ring. I would be honored if you came._

_It starts early in the morning in the council room. If you need any help finding it ask anyone, they will gladly help you. You room that you could use is the same one you used when you came here last time. Food will be available for you if you need it. I shall see you tomorrow._

_May the stars watch over you,_

_Elrond_

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what this means?" ,<em>Adurna asked Edar. _"You better not volunteer yourself again, like you did with those villagers."_ , Edar answered. _"I can't believe that you still remember that. We weren't going to let that village suffer from those Orks. Besides, it was good practice." _With that said,Adurna walked out of the stables and into the marble white halls of Rivendale.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first chapter so plese review and tell me if I need to fix anything. Chapter two should be coming along soon, I just have to do some more brain storming. :)<strong>


	3. The Council

Lord of the Rings: Adurna's Quest

"The Journey Begins"

Sunlight poured into the white walled room. Adurna opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around. Trees were carved into beautiful marble walls and thin white curtains covered the large arched windows. Looking at what she was sitting on, was a soft bed with cream colored sheets and pillows that could easily be mistaken for clouds. On a perch that was on the side of the bed, was Edar. _"Forgotten where you were?"_ ,he asked. _"Ya, I forgot that we are in Rivendale. By the way, what time is it?"_ , Adurna replied getting out of the bed. On the other side of the room was a bowl with a pitcher of water next to it. Adurna poured water into the bowl to use a mirror. Her hair was so messy that it looked like she fought a wild boar in the middle of the night. She picked up a brush from a near by table. _"It is ten minutes until the council. Oh, you missed a spot. No, to your right. There, you got it."_ bobbing his head, Edar moved over on his perch as he observed Adurna as she brushed out the tangles. _" Thanks."_ Adurna moved across the room to the foot of the bed. Her night gown she also noticed was cream colored, just like the one she had a t home. There was a bench with delicate carvings in it of trees and birds. On the bench was her clothes she wore the previous day. Dark green, long sleeve shirt with tan pants. Her brown leather belt with her tan herb pouch and her long sword in its sheath was laying next to the bench. Yet, on the other side of the bench was a beautiful white dress. The dress had long sleeves and silver embroidery on the edges of the dress and sleeves. Silver threads were braded to form a belt. On the dress ,laid very neatly, was her silver crown. It was the one she wore to meetings back in Lorien. It was long pieces of silver twisted together, with silver leaves placed here and there. It was indeed a piece of master craftsmanship. _"Mother and Father must have sent this here, because_ _they know I'm in Rivendale."_ Adurna said breathlessly. _" Well, that means that they want you to represent them. You might want to wear the dress instead of your regular clothes. Just for today at least."_ , Edar said with a matter-of-fact voice. He glided down from the perch to the bench._ "Well, I better get ready."_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Adurna was looking in the mirror. <em>"If you had blond hair, you could look just like your mother!"<em> Edar exclaimed as he took a closer look. _"You coming to this_ _council, or would you rather fly around_ _outside?"_ ,She replied. _"Outside sounds better than some boring council.",_ he jumped up and floated towards the windowsill. _"Don't you dare volunteer yourself again. Got it!",_ Edar turned around, after landing on the windowsill, and glared at Adurna._ " You better hurry, or you'll miss the great thermal updrafts."_ Adurna spoken softly to the falcon. Then the falcon stretched his wings and flew off into the light blue sky. Adurna moved to the door, opened it, and walked into the hallway.

When she got to the room that the council was to be held, she saw chairs that were placed in an arch around a stone podium. Adurna noticed that Dwarves, Men and Elves were present. Then a gray, tall hat stuck out from the crowd. "Gandalf!" Adurna cried as she reached the old wizard. "Ah, there you are Adurna.", chuckled the wizard, " There is someone I want you to meet." Gandalf glance at the small person who was sitting in the farthest chair to the left. "Frodo, come here." Gandalf called. As Frodo stood, Adurna was surprised to see how small he really was. When Frodo standing next to Gandalf, Gandalf introduced Frodo to Adurna. "Frodo, this is Lady Adurna from Lorien. Adurna, this is Frodo Baggins from the Shire." "Pleasure to meet you Frodo Baggins." Adurna said bowing ever so slightly. "It is nice to meet you , too." The hobbit replied giving a clumsy bow, trying to be nice.

"Please, everyone , take a seat." , Elrond sat down at the head seat, behind the podium. Everyone took a seat, which the Elves sat on the left side, Dwarves in the middle, and Men all sat on the right side. Adurna sat down, with Gandalf on her left and an elf on her right. This elf had long blond hair and wore a brown cloak with a gray shirt underneath. He had on dark brown boots that were crafted by Elves. On the right side of his cloak was a pendent with a birch bark tree leaf on it. _"That is the mark of Mirkwood. I wonder if he is an ambassador of the king from Mirkwood?"_ Adurna thought as the council started. " Bring the ring forward, Frodo." Elrond spoke. Frodo carefully got up and placed a round object on the stone podium. It was the dreaded ring of Sauron. Everyone was silent. The elf next to Adurna shifted slightly to get a better look at the ring. Suddenly, a man from Gondor stood up and was proposing that we use the ring against Sauron. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone." ,came the voice of a Ranger from the other end of the room. The man from Gondor remarked "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The elf next to Adurna stood up in furry. He said "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And heir to the throne of Gondor." The man just looked at the elf and then Aragorn. "This is Islidor's heir?" he sneered. Aragorn spoke to the elf, "Sit down, Legolas." The man from Gondor spoke proudly, "Gondor has no king. It does not need one." And the man sat down. Elrond then concluded, "There is only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." "Well, let's destroy it." boomed a dwarf. He pulled up his ax and hit the ring. A clear note pierced the air as the ax broke apart, the ring was not harmed. "The ring can't be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glo'in by force. It must be destroyed from where it came, the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond calmly told the dwarf.

The man from Gondor whispered loud enough so everyone could hear, "Mount Doom is in Mordor. One does not simply walk into Mordor! It is foolish." Adurna stood saying directly to the rude man, " Did you not hear what Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!" Gimli blurted out, "And I suppose an Elf is to do it! I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf! You can never trust an Elf!" At that moment everyone started arguing among themselves. A small figure then loudly spoke, "I will take it! I will take the ring into Mordor." _"Oh no, plese not Frodo." _Adurna prayed. When everyone settled down, they saw that it was Frodo who spoke those words. Quietly he added, "Though I do not know the way." Gandalf turned to Frodo and gently said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." And with that he stood behind Frodo. _"At least he is not alone on this quest." _thought Adurna. Aragorn walked slowly up to Frodo, bent down , saying" If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." A strong voice came from Legolas, "And my bow." Gimli saw that an elf joined so he told Frodo, "And my ax." Adurna could not miss this adventure starting right in front of her so she proudly said, "Frodo, you have my protection and blade. I will help you till the time it is destroyed." Adurna walked over to Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder while she spoke to him. When she was finished, she stood next to Gandalf and the elf, Legolas.

The man from Gondor, talking as to a child, said, "You carry the fate of the world, little one. If indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." A sound from near by bush startled everyone as a small figure jumped out declaring,"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" "Sam!" Frodo called. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." replied two more figures coming from the bushes. "Marry, Pippin!" Frodo gasped. One of the smaller ones, Frodo called Pippin, spoke to Elrond, "anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Adurna smiled as Pippin's companion, Marry, said, "Well, that rules you out, Pip." Proudly Elrond turned to the ten people, replying to them, " Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin turned to Marry and replied, "Great. So where are we going?"


	4. The Journey Begins

Lord of the Rings: Adurna's Quest

"The Journey Begins"

"_You what!" _,cried Edar from a tree stump. _"You heard me. We are going with Gandalf to destroy the ring." _,answered Adurna, her blade slicing through the air. It was the day after the council, that Adurna decided to practice outside of Rivendale ,before they travel with Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship. She changed out from the dress back into her travel clothes. Trees swayed in the morning breeze ruffling the annoyed falcon's feathers_. "Great, just great! We ride all the way here thinking we can talk to Gandalf and relax (for once) when you get us in another adventure." _, exclaimed Edar. _"Well, this time it will be different. If all goes well, afterwards we don't have to spend forever looking for Orks and Uruk-hai, that have been attacking villages." _replied Adurna. _"Fine!" _huffed Edar. Putting her sword in its scabbard, a twig snapped behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw Pippin. In his hands was a plate with eggs, lambas (elvish bread), and cooked meat. "I thought you would like some breakfast." Pippin said eyeing Edar, who glared at the hobbit. "Thank you, Pippin." Adurna replied gratefully, "Edar won't hurt you, he just doesn't like hobbits." Then, with three great flaps of his magnificent wings, Edar landed on Adurna's shoulder. While giving the food to her, Pippin stroked the falcon's feathers. "He's so soft!" Pippin exclaimed, laughing. _"What, did he think I was as hard as a rock?" _Edar turned to stare at the hobbit. Scuttling down Adurna's shoulder, Edar looked at Adurna, then asked, _"You going to eat that meat? If not…" "Here. Take it." _she tossed the meat up in the air. Edar flew off her arm, caught the meat in his claws ,landed on the tree stump, and shoved the meat into his mouth. "He must have been hungry." the stunned Pippin remarked. Adurna plopped herself onto the ground, eating the lambas and eggs. When she finished, she told Pippin, "Come, we must get ready to go with Frodo." , and handed back the plate to Pippin. "Edar, you coming?" Adurna called to the brown falcon.

"_Finally! Let's go!" _Edar crowed as he soared into the air. "Don't go too far ahead." Adurna warned. Edar floated just above the elf and hobbit as they walked away from the forest.

* * *

><p>Aftera little ways of walking, they came to Rivendale's courtyard. Four horses were tied to a hitching posts next to the stables. Gandalf was stroking Shadowfax, a pure white horse. Gimli was leaning against a stone pillar, smoking his brown pipe, while Aragorn and Legolas were saddling up a chestnut, dark brown, and gray horses. Boromir, the man from Gondor, was cleaning his sword on the white marble steps of Rivendale. Frodo and Sam were packing the saddle bags while Marry was searching franticly for Pippin. "Pippin. Oh, Pippin.", Marry was calling. "Over here!" Pippin called back to Marry. Pippin ran over to where Marry was, explained where he ran off to, then they both went to go help Frodo. "Good morning, Adurna. How are you?" Gandalf walked over to where she was. "I'm doing fine. Almost ready to leave?" She asked the wizard. "Yes, almost. Your horse, Welden, is in the stables. Saddle him up quickly. Oh, is it fine if Marry and Pippin ride him. He is a good horse for those hobbits."<p>

" That is fine with me, Gandalf." she replied and ran off to the stall where the black horse waited.

Whinnies from the stall came when she arrived. "Hello Welden." Adurna soothed the big black horse. Welden pawed the ground then whinnied again. Adurna grabbed the saddle and bridle and opened the stall door. When the horse had the saddle and bridle on, she led Welden out of the stable into the morning light. Gandalf was standing in the center of the courtyard. "Best if we got going." Gandalf explained, "Frodo, Sam you'll ride with me. Gimli, you go with Aragorn and Adurna you go with Legolas. Marry and Pippin," Gandalf turned to the hobbits, "you will ride Adurna's horse. Boromir, will you alwrite if you took your horse?"

"Don't worry about me, Gandalf." Boromir said proudly.

Nodding, Gandalf walked to Adurna and whispered, "Edar might travel better in the air than on horseback."

"I'll tell him, Gandalf." He then turned to help Frodo on Shadowfax's slick back.

"_Well, you heard Gandalf." _Adurna called to the soaring falcon.

"_You bet I did!" _Edar joyfully screached and few off towards the east.

Adurna led Welden to the two hobbits. Pippin tried to put his foot in the stirrup, but no luck. So Adurna picked up Pippin and placed him in the saddle. She then lifted Marry up into the saddle. "You know how to ride, right?" Adurna asked nervously. "I think so." Pippin said looking back at Marry. "Well, just in case." She then ties the reins to Aragorn's saddle. After she tied them she asked Aragorn, who was on the dark brown horse, "You'll watch them right?" "I watched them before, so don't worry." Aragorn told her. Then he urged the horse into a trot, Welden following.

"Are you ready, Adurna?" a calm voice asked behind her.

Turing around, she saw Legolas on a chestnut horse. "Give me your hand so I may help you." Legolas told Adurna, outstretching his hand. She gave him her hand and swung up into the saddle, behind the elf. Legolas nudged the horse into a trot, running with the others, to the morning sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I wont have the use of a computer for a week, it may be a while before the next chapter comes up.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
